


Perfect Study Date

by little_dhampir



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are studying and cuddling in the garden.





	Perfect Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes one more part before I go to sleep :) unbetaed (you know the drill by now XD)

It’s been a month since the kiss and neither Merlin nor Arthur had really talked about how it changed their relationship. They had just added kissing to their already close friendship and that was it.

It didn’t matter much in Merlin’s opinion; he and Arthur had already been closer friends than most people thought was normal; even before the kissing, people sometimes mistook them for a couple because they were just so touchy-feely with each other. It had never bothered them; they appreciated their closeness more than they resented other people’s assumptions.

It had only bothered him a bit when he first started realizing his feelings for Arthur were more than just friendly. Arthur had always been at his side, his hero and the only person to really get him, so it had taken some time to realize his feelings had started to change. 

The last few months had been filled with Arthur at his side during the day and Arthur in his dreams during the night, but the Arthur in his dreams had been more than just his best friend; he had been Merlin’s lover. There had been more than one night Merlin had woken up, feeling embarrassed because of the intensity of his dreams.

But now he didn’t need to dream anymore; now he had Arthur’s kisses in real life and Merlin couldn’t be happier about that. This was it; this had the potential to be something real and epic.

Currently they were sitting under a tree in Arthur’s big garden, cuddled against each other as if they were belonging there and enjoyed the warmth of spring as they lazily kissed. They had first gone outside to study for their exam, but that had soon become boring. Despite being a Saturday, Arthur’s dad Uther was at work and even Morgana, his sister, was off having a girl’s weekend with Gwen and some other friends, so they had the house and the garden for themselves.

At first their kisses had been nothing more than little pecks whenever one of them answered a potential exam question right but soon enough the questions and the exam were forgotten and their pecks turned into real kisses. Now they were only breaking apart for air every few moments before going back to exploring each other’s mouths.

Arthur was biting Merlin’s lower lip before soothing it with his hot tongue again, extracting a little moan from Merlin. Arthur had told him after their second kiss how much he enjoyed hearing the little noises Merlin made while kissing. Merlin had been embarrassed; even after all this years he felt slightly unsure about his speaking voice, especially in new situations; but Arthur had quickly changed that, the same way he had always changed Merlin’s life. Now he was openly moaning and keening whenever things got a bit more intense. 

Like now.

Arthur stopped, breathing heavy and kissed the top of Merlin’s head instead. They didn’t want to get carried away, they both knew they weren’t ready for more and so they went back to the way they were before; Arthur sitting against the tree and Merlin lying down with his head in Arthur’s lap, but not studying.

“Do you think we should tell our parents?” Merlin suddenly asked, signing the question. He had thought about it before; he knew his mom would be cool but he wasn’t so sure about Uther. 

Uther could be a rather strict and old fashioned man; he loved Arthur, but he sometimes wasn’t the best at showing it.

“I don’t know,” Arthur signed as well. “Might make sleepovers more difficult.”

Merlin laughed out loud and punched Arthur’s shoulder before lying down again.

“I am serious.”

“I know. I just don’t know yet. Can you give me a bit more time to figure out how to tell him that his only son likes boys? We can tell your mom though if you want.”

Merlin only nodded, knowing Uther might not take it as good as his own mom probably will. He smiled up at Arthur to show him that he was ok with Arthur taking his time and Arthur rewarded him with another kiss as he leaned down.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
